In the manufacture of electrical connectors various structures have been utilized to retain the contacts in the connector housing during use. Such structures must allow for the insertion of the contact into the connector housing during assembly yet resist forces that tend to pull the contacts out of the housing, for example, when the connector halves are unmated. One of the most common retaining structures is a catch formed on the contact that is forced over a raised portion in the housing, the catch then snaps in place behind the raised portion to prevent removal of the contact. Other structures include a lance that is simply forced into a narrow cavity in the housing to provide a friction fit. A more complex retaining structure that is known in the industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,268 and 4,944,688 which issued Nov. 27, 1990 and Jul. 31, 1990 respectively. The structure disclosed in these patents utilizes a pair of resilient members formed on a latch member that is secured to the connector housing. Each resilient member has mutually opposing projections that engage depressions formed on opposite sides of the contact. As the contact is pushed into the housing cavity during initial assembly, the contact engages the projections causing the resilient members to deflect outwardly. When the contact is fully seated the projections move into the depressions under the urging of the resilient members. A locking member is then inserted further into the housing to block outward deflection of the resilient members so that the projections are firmly locked in position within the depressions. The locking member includes its own retainer means that secures it to the housing so that when the connector is fully assembled the contacts cannot be removed. If a contact must be repaired the connector must be completely disassembled, which is usually quite difficult to do and occasionally, the retainer means for the locking member is damaged in the process. Another known retaining structure, similar to that just described, utilizes screws to hold the locking member to the connector housing, as shown in FIG. 1. There is shown a connector housing 10, a latch member 12 and a locking member 14. The latch member 12 has a plurality of triplets of resilient members 16 each having a projection 18 that projects inwardly. Each triplet of resilient members 16 is arranged to receive a contact 20 so that the projections 18 engage a groove 22 formed in the contact. When the contacts 20 are in place within the latch member 12 the locking member 14 is assembled to the housing and secured in place by means of the screws 24. The locking member 14 includes portions that extend around each of the triplets of resilient members and block outward deflection so that the projections 18 remain in the groove 22 thereby securing the contacts 20 to the connector. This arrangement permits repair or replacement of damaged contacts, however, the connector must be taken apart and reassembled again. What is needed is a contact retaining mechanism that is operable from outside of the connector to unlock the contacts for removal and repair without disassembling the connector and then to again lock the repaired contacts in position so that the connector can be returned to service.